<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sangre en el agua by Picly25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551339">Sangre en el agua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25'>Picly25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sangre en el agua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter se sentía orgulloso, inmensamente orgulloso al ver al castaño liderar todo tan perfectamente, el como parecía que podía ver la mente del ya no tan escuálido chico trabajar, el cómo hacía que todo encajara a la perfección y las personas que mandaría para realizar cada parte del trabajo. Como decía, enormemente orgulloso. </p><p>—Peter deja de mirarme el trasero y ven a corroborar que los papeles del divorcio estén completos, que de algo sirva la licenciatura en derecho. </p><p>Riendo, Peter se levantó del sillón donde antes estaba cómodamente yendo a un lado del castaño quien estaba en el escritorio de su oficina haciendo los últimos arreglos. ¿Quién diría que los Hale's tristes por la pérdida de la familia entera era solo una fachada? Un teatro entero donde la obra principal fue que el incendio era un accidente donde tristemente murió la mayoría de la familia, cuando en realidad fue por venganza de una mafia o más bien los restos de esta, el clan mafioso más grande que había ido en decadencia gracias a la popularidad del clan Hale que cada vez aumentaba más.   Aunque deben de admitir que fue un teatro bien hecho, demasiado. </p><p>Terminando de revisar los papeles, Peter miró a Stiles quien dejo lo que estaba haciendo en la laptop y lo miro de vuelta, esperando una respuesta de parte del ojiazul. —¿Y bien? ¿Faltan o sobran papeles?</p><p>Dejándolos de vuelta en el escritorio, Peter habló. —No, todos están en su lugar, nada sobra, nada falta. Incluso podría decir que la licenciatura en derecho la tienes tú. </p><p>Sonriendo tristemente el ojimiel negó con la cabeza. —Es lo más legal que he hecho en un largo tiempo. </p><p>Cuando el ojiazul le iba a responder un chico pelirrojo irrumpió en la oficina. </p><p>—Lamento la interrupción jefe,— volteó a ver a Peter, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia. —Señor.</p><p>—Descuida, ¿Qué sucede Nathan?</p><p>—Ouh, sí jefe, ya está listo. Nos lo llevamos y hemos terminado con ello. </p><p>Sintiéndose más calmado que antes, el chico de lunares suspiro mientras le daba una ligera sonrisa a Nathan. </p><p>—Excelente Nathan, gracias, pero dime ¿Qué hicieron con ello?</p><p>Peter miró atentamente como el pelirrojo parecía un poco perdido, antes de que el chico hablara, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles, masajeandolos un poco. </p><p>—Le quitamos sus pertenencias,—Stiles asintió, medio perdido por el masaje que el ojiazul le brindada. —Y lo aventamos al lago.</p><p>El castaño se irguió en su asiento, y el ojiazul solo mantuvo su agarre en los hombros de Stiles, su olor había cambiado y no se va a arriesgar. </p><p>—¿Eres estupido acaso? </p><p>Nathan se puso en demasía nervioso, no quería molestar a su jefe mucho menos en la condición que se encontraba y con la amenaza de la pareja de este presente. </p><p>—¡Nathan contesta carajo! </p><p>Dando un paso hacía atrás contestó el pelirrojo con la poca valentía que sentía en ese momento.—N- no señor, jefe, no. </p><p>Soltando una risa en extremo  sarcástica. —Perfecto, genio, entonces dime ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando haya sangre en el agua?</p><p>Peter jura haber visto el momento exacto donde los engranajes del chico por fin encajaron y se dio cuenta de ese gran detalle. </p><p>Levantándose de su silla con gran fuerza, empujándola un par de metros hacia atrás y deshaciéndose del agarre de Peter en sus hombros, Stiles azotó sus manos en el escritorio, sin importarle nada de lo que hubiera allí, haciendo que Nathan presencie el momento exacto en los ojos de su jefe pasaron de un bello miel a un negro intenso. El pelirrojo sabe que nadie más aparte de esa pareja le aterra tanto, así como esta seguro de que el embarazo no hace que el castaño se vea menos aterrador, ni con la panza de cinco meses de embarazo puede verlo como alguien incapaz de dañar.</p><p>—¡Contesta Nathan! ¡¿Qué coño vas hacer cuando la sangre de Derek Hale esté en el agua?! </p><p>El ojiazul dio los pasos que le quedaban para llegar a la altura de su castaño y tomándolo de la cintura mientras que la otra mano la posaba sobre su vientre, trató de que se calmara. —Stiles, no debes exaltarte lo hablamos. </p><p>—Claro Peter me voy a tranquilizar, porque va a ser de lo más normal que Derek aparezca muerto en el jodido lago luego de que todos se enteraron que estábamos en el proceso de divorcio y mágicamente quede embarazado de su tío. Bien ahí. </p><p>El mayor rodó los ojos, pero se conformaba con que ahora los de Stiles volvieron a ser mieles. </p><p>—Nathan </p><p>El joven carraspeó notablemente incómodo o temeroso por su vida, como sea no importaba.</p><p>—Si señor.</p><p>—Vas a ir al lago y sacaras el cuerpo, no me importa lo que hagas después con el. Quemalo, metelo en acid-</p><p>Interrumpiendo el discurso. —En ácido no Pet se gasta demasiado en una porquería como Derek,— fingiendo persignarse prosiguió, — que satanás no tenga la molestia de conocer,   simplemente dale de comer a los cerdos, esperemos no se indigesten con semejante basura que comerán. </p><p>Asintiendo rápidamente, Nathan se giró a la puerta cuando la voz del ojiazul lo detuvo. </p><p>— Y Nathan</p><p>Inclinando la cabeza contestó, —Sí señor. </p><p>Peter chasqueo la lengua antes de seguir. —No vuelvas a hacer enfadar a Stiles, porque no me va a importar que la sangre tuya sea la derramada en el lago, ¿Entendiste?</p><p>—Si señor. —Y eso fue más que suficiente para que el pelirrojo fuera a arreglar su desastre, no sonaba muy tentador lo dicho por Peter, mejor se resignaria a buscar maneras de ser más efectivo en lo que se le ordenaba.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>